


Being Alive is Discomforting

by nerdbird26



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bullying, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, High School, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdbird26/pseuds/nerdbird26
Summary: With her new found friends (and feelings), Yuri struggles her way through high school.





	Being Alive is Discomforting

It’s been this way since middle school. Yuri, ever since she was young, was always shy. At least that what she thought for a while.

“Oh, Yuri. You’re so shy,” her parents would say to her.

“Yuri, why are you so shy?” her classmates would ask.

“You need to stop being so shy and participate in class, Yuri!” her teachers would beg.

It wasn’t until eight grade when her shyness became out of hand. Yuri would actively avoid talking to people as much as possible. Even eye contact made her nervous. She kept to herself, locking herself away in her room with a book. Her parents, worried sick about their daughter, took her to a therapist where she was diagnosed with social anxiety.

Her parents were disgruntled with the results. They were so sure that their daughter was just a quiet kid, nothing more. And Yuri, young and oblivious, had no reason to question her parents or their thoughts. So she continued to live her life as the way it was. She was just “shy.”

It followed her all the way to high school. She found it difficult to make friends or speak to her classmates at all. She always kept a book in her bag to read. She ate lunch alone. She almost never raised her hand to ask a question and preferred to work alone than in groups. She was just “shy.”

She dragged herself through her first year thinking that to herself. By the time she got to her second year, it became exhausting. She knew she was lying to herself. But she had no courage to confront her parents about it. Thus, she remained “shy.”

During that second year, she was struck with a miracle. It was a week into the new school year, and Yuri had assumed that it would be the same as her first year. In math class, she worked through the problems on the handout. Math wasn’t a favorite of hers, for she preferred subjects that were based more on art and literature. But she flew effortlessly through the questions.

Then, she felt a someone tap their finger on her shoulder. Yuri turned in her seat to look at the person behind her. It was a girl with short, coral-colored hair, decorated with a big, red bow. She was smiling and her blue eyes were gleaming.

“Yuri, right?” The girl whispered.

Yuri, shocked that anyone had any idea who she was or wanted to speak to her, took a moment to reply. “Um, yes.”

“I’m Sayori! Just wanted to say hi.” She then giggled lightly and turned back to her work. Yuri, still confused, simply smiled back and continued with her work as well. It became harder to focus suddenly. Throughout most of her school life people would never speak to her. No one had ever went out of their way just to say hi to her. She always seemed a bit odd. With her nose always in a book, she seemed like the type of person who never wanted to be bothered.

Social interaction always made Yuri anxious, but this sudden act of kindness from a stranger was nice.

Half an hour later, the bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom on their way to lunch. On her way out, Yuri was then stopped when someone grasped her arm. It was the same girl from before. 

“Hey, you! I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my friends and I at lunch.” Her eyes were glistening with hope. Yuri was once again taken aback. Why was a girl that she met barely 30 minutes ago asking her to sit with her at lunch? Was it just a simple gesture of kindness or cruel joke that would be pulled on her later? Or was her brain overthinking again?

With the smallest amount of courage,she murmured a “yes” and was pulled to the cafeteria by Sayori. Both girls followed the sea of other students to the lunch room. On their way there, Yuri’s mind kept flashing back to the moments when she was alone at school. Those moments when she had nobody but her books to keep her company. When her parents used to say she was “shy.”

She knew that wasn’t the case. She knew that she had a problem that should probably be checked out by a therapist. But, for some odd reason, this estatic girl pulling her to lunch was giving her the slightest bit of hope.


End file.
